Idyllisches Familienleben  Epilog
by Yury and Samusa
Summary: Das absolute und nun wirklich finale Ende des Idyllischen Familienlebens written by Samusa. Have fun!


Edit by: YuryJulian (Ich war es leid zu warten und hab das jetzt selbst gemacht, auch wenn ich eigentlich gar keine Zeit hatte)

Idyllisches Familienleben

- Epilog -

by Samusa

„Du meinst wirklich das klappt?"

Lucas schaute zunächst Lenny, dann Chris und schließlich den Rest seiner Mitschüler an, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten. Ob das klappt, hatte Lenny gefragt? Dies war sein letzter Tag als Lucas Bridger – das hatte zu klappen!

Das Haus, welches sie sich über relativ lange Zeit heimisch eingerichtet hatten, war bereits vollkommen ausgeräumt worden und es hatte Lucas ein wenig überrascht, als er gemerkt hatte, dass ihn die ganze Sache ziemlich melancholisch stimmte. Es wäre schließlich eine Lüge gewesen, hätte das Computergenie behauptet, ihm hätte es überhaupt nicht gefallen.

In den Genuss einer intakten Familie kam man schließlich nicht jeden Tag.

Sicher, Bridger und der Doc waren nicht seine richtigen Eltern, dennoch waren sie diesem Job an manchen Tagen weitaus besser nachgekommen, als seine biologischen Erzeuger. Natürlich vermisste er diese auch, aber das war ja nichts Neues.

Oben drein, hatte Lucas auch noch einen Bruder bekommen. Wobei Ben ja schon vorher behauptet hatte, der Teenager wäre so etwas wie sein kleiner Bruder. Ob Lucas nun über diese Verwandtschaft glücklich schätzen sollte oder nicht, wenn man mal von dieser kleinen Entführungssache absah, dann hatte er doch einiges an Spaß in seinem „normalen" Leben gehabt.

Natürlich hatte er gewisse Entbehrungen zu machen, wie etwa das Verbot mit Computern umgehen zu dürfen oder einfach nur die Tatsache, in der Schule bewusst dümmer zu sein, als er eigentlich war.

Aber der Tag war ja auch noch jung und all das hatte einmal ein Ende. Lucas würde es sich jedenfalls nicht entgehen lassen, hier jetzt noch einmal seinen Spaß zu haben. Er hatte Bridger extra darum gebeten erst später in der Schule vorbei zu schauen, um Lucas somit die Möglichkeit zu geben…nun ja, mal wieder ganz er selbst zu sein.

„Was ist denn nun? Klappt das wirklich? Nicht, dass wir am Ende alle nachsitzen müssen und in Hausaufgaben ersticken, anstatt von ihnen befreit zu werden." Lenny schien mehr als nervös, was vor allem auch dem Zustand zu verdanken war, dass er wusste, dass sein „neuer" Freund sie bald verlassen und auf die seaQuest – _das_ Schlachtschiff der UEO – zurückkehren würde. So ganz konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben.

„Keine Sorge, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Mour is voll und ganz davon überzeugt, dass ich ein fauler Mathe-Idiot bin…was soll schief gehen."

„Du könntest die Aufgaben verhauen!", rief ein Mädel aus der hinteren Ecke der Traube, die sich um Lucas versammelt hatte. Mit Ausnahme von Lenny und Chris hatten die anderen erst heute erfahren, dass Lucas Bridger, eigentlich nicht Lucas Bridger war und konnten es noch nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Lucas war ein…Genie?

Nen hatte für kurze Zeit die beleidigte Leberwurst gespielt, weil er aus ihrem Dreiergespann der einzige war, der es erst jetzt mit den anderen Otto Normalmitschülern erfahren hatte, wurde allerdings schnell damit getröstet, dass ihm, wie auch Lenny und Chris ein Versprechen gemacht wurde, welches Lucas später einmal erfüllen wollte.

Chris stellte sich Arme verschränkend vor Lucas. „Keiner zweifelt an dem Meister! Ihr wisst gar nicht wo von ihr redet!" Lucas war Frankenstein! Frankenstein war Lucas! Wie konnte da jemand glauben, er würde an ein paar popligen Aufgaben scheitern. Völlig in seiner Frankenstein-verehrenden-Welt versunken, überhörte Chris die Kommentare seiner Mitschüler, die ernste Zweifel am Gesundheitszustand des Teenagers äußerten.

Lucas' Grinsen machte einen Sprung in der Evolution und wurde zu einem amüsierten Lachen. „Okay, ich bin dafür, dass wir uns alle beruhigen und wieder auf unsere Plätze zurückgehen. Mr. Mour marschiert sicher jeden Moment durch die Tür und wir wollen doch nicht, dass er die Stunde gleich mit einer LKW Ladung voll Misstrauen beginnt."

Das leuchtete allen mehr oder weniger ein. Etwas unsicher, aber dennoch voller Vorfreude, machten ich alle auf in Richtung ihrer Plätze und warteten darauf, dass ihr Lieblingslehrer sie mit seiner Gegenwart beehren würde.

Lucas saß jetzt bereits schon unruhig auf seinem Stuhl. Wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet, Mour endlich auf die Nase binden zu können, wer hier der Klügere war. Nach reichlicher Überlegung hatte er sich allerdings schließlich entschlossen nicht einfach so mit der Wahrheit durch die Tür zu fallen, sondern empfand es als weitaus lustiger, den lieben Wilbur noch etwas schmoren zu lassen. Man musste manche Sachen eben genießen können.

„Guten Morgen Herrschaften!", schallmeite es durch den Klassenraum, als Mour gerade mal einen halben Fuß hinein gesetzt hatte. Seine Tasche knallte routiniert auf den Lehrertisch und schwupps war auch die angenehme Atmosphäre einer morgendlichen Mathestunde geschaffen.

„Vertrödeln wir keine Zeit, ich habe heute viel vor mit euch und bei Ihrer Lerngeschwindigkeit sollten wir am besten gestern schon anfangen."

Charmant wie eh und je, dachte sich Lucas.

„Also, lassen Sie uns als erstes ein Blick auf die Hausaufgaben werfen. Nehmen Sie bitte Ihre Aufzeichnungen hervor und trödeln nicht so viel…"

Das war das Stichwort. Während Mr. Mour seine Rede über die Wichtigkeit von Hausaufgaben hielt, kramten sämtliche Mitschüler ihre Hefte hervor, platzierten diese vor sich, schauten zu Mour und…lächelten ihn an, als ob er ihnen der liebste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt war. Die gesamte Klasse blickte selbstbewusst und lebensfroh nach vorne, mit Ausnahme eines einzigen Schülers.

Lucas verdeckte seine Aufzeichnung – vollkommen unauffällig natürlich – mit seinen Armen und blickte – ebenfalls ganz unauffällig gen Boden.

Was genau hier vorging konnte Mr. Mour sich nicht erklären. Normalerweise bot sich ihm in dieser Situation immer ein anderer Anblick. Die meisten schauten dann nach unten, oder aus dem Fenster und machten sich unsichtbar, während einige wenige locker flockig da saßen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Bezogen auf die Hausaufgaben hieß das entweder: „Nicht mich, nehmen Sie bloß nicht mich!", oder eben: „Mir ist's egal, ich hab meine Hausaufgaben gemacht…".

Was sagte Mour das? Das sagte ihm, dass eventuell seine harte Arbeit endlich einmal Früchte trug und nun mehr nur noch ein einziger Schüler dumm genug war, seine Hausaufgaben nicht ordnungsgemäß zu erledigen. Dass dieser Schüler Mr. Bridger war, überraschte ihn nicht im geringsten. Nun, dieser würde seine Lektion auch noch lernen. „Mr. Bridger. Wie wäre es mit Ihnen?" Er verschränkte die Arme.

Lucas blickte auf. „Äh, also genauso genommen…"

„Ja, Mr. Bridger? Was haben wir denn?"

„…genau genommen finde ich, dass die Hausaufgaben, die Sie uns ständig aufgeben, mehr oder weniger Zeitverschwendung sind. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber sie bestehen meisten eh nur aus Schreibarbeit und Schönschrift haben wir alle in der ersten Klasse geübt." Der Rest der Klasse nickte.

Mr. Mour glaubte sich gerade verhört zu haben. Der junge Mann vor ihm hatte gefälligst herum zudrucksen und Entschuldigungen zu machen. Wer hatte ihm erlaubt hier solche Frechheiten an den Tag zu legen? „Wie bitte? Soll das heißen, Sie finden die Aufgaben zu leicht? Das bezweifle ich doch stark Mr. Bridger, wenn ich mir ihren Notenstand so anschaue." Wovon redete der da eigentlich? Für seine Hausaufgaben suchte er stets die komplexesten Aufgaben heraus, die das jeweilige Stoffgebiet gerade hergab. Er konnte demnach nicht einmal anbieten die Aufgaben schwieriger zu gestalten, als sie waren. Es lag also auf der Hand, dass Mr. Bridger lediglich einen sehr kreativen – wenn auch dummen – Weg gewählt hatte, um sich aus der Affäre zu reden. „Wenn Sie zu faul waren Ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, sollten Sie dies lieber einfach sagen, anstatt hier wilde Fantasien von sich zu geben."

„Wenn Sie wollen können wir diese Fantasie ja auf die Probe stellen." Lucas musste sich ein Grinsen stark verkneifen.

„Sie können den Besserwisser ja einem Test unterziehen und wenn er dabei den Kürzen zieht, dann kriegt er doppelt so viel aufgebrummt, wie sonst immer." Erzfeind Matt hatte ebenfalls eine Rolle gekommen und ging vollkommen auf dabei.

Andere Mitschüler hatten auch Nebenrollen bekommen. „Wieso machen Sie nicht einen Wettstreit. Sie lösen beide Aufgaben und wer als erstes ohne Fehler abgibt hat gewonnen…"

Mr. Mour schien dieser Vorschlag zu gefallen. „Wieso machen wir das nicht einfach so?" Normalerweise war er für solche Kinderspielchen nicht zu haben, aber dieser Mr. Bridger hatte es verdient und außerdem…was hatte er zu verlieren? Kleine vorlaute Jungs gehörten bestraft.

Lucas schien zu überlegen. „Okay. Aber ich fände es unfair wenn nur sie etwas dabei gewinnen können."

Mour lachte verächtlich. „Was haben Sie denn im Sinn, Mr. Bridger?"

„Wenn ich gewinne…", Lucas machte eine theatralische Pause. „…dann is die gesamte Klasse einen Monat lang von allen Mathehausaufgaben befreit."

Erneut lachte Mr. Mour. Amüsierter dieses Mal. Er konnte jeden Handel beruhigt eingehen, er war der Mathelehrer und Lucas Bridger der mehr oder weniger rechenschwache Schüler. Der Ausgang war klar. „Soll mir Recht sein." Er dachte kurz nach. „Aber kommt mir nicht auf die Idee Aufgaben zu nehmen, die du kennst oder hier Gemeinschaftsarbeit zu leisten." Er wusste, in diesem Fall würde die Klasse sicherlich zusammenhalten. „Wir nehmen wahllos Aufgaben aus dem Mathebuch…aus sämtlichen Themengebieten, die dort zu finden sind. Es werden also auch Aufgaben vom letzen Jahr dabei sein."

„Sie können ja die Aufgaben für Lucas aussuchen und Lucas sucht sich die für Sie aus", schlug Chris vor.

Mr. Mour und Lucas funkelten sich gegenseitig an. Dann nickten sie und begannen jeweils in dem dicken Buch zu stöbern. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten und beide hatte einen Zettel mit Aufgaben zusammengestellt.

Wilbur Mour setzte sich mit seinem Zettel an den Lehrertisch und deutete Lucas mit seinem Tisch nach vorne zu rücken, um ihn im Blick zu haben und eventuelle Schummelversuche sofort zu entlarven.

Lenny schaute auf seine Uhr. „Zwanzig Minuten, ab…jetzt."

Mr. Mour und Lucas drehten ihre Zettel um und überflogen die Aufgaben. Wilbur grinste in sich hinein. Hatte er es doch gewusst. Der Junge hatte vollkommen unüberlegt nach Aufgaben gesucht. Es war doch klar, dass die Herausforderung eines Mathelehrers mehr zu bieten haben musste, als diese lächerlichen Aufgaben. Es würde Mour wahrscheinlich nicht einmal den Hauch einer Anstrengung kosten. Er fühlte sich beinahe schuldig Lucas relativ schwere Aufgaben gegeben zu haben.

Wahrscheinlich würde es ziemlich ernüchternd für den Jungen sein, aber vielleicht war das ja auch gut so. Es musste ja auch ein für alle mal klar gestellt werden, dass er hier der Lehrer war und somit eine Respektsperson, die auch dementsprechend behandelt werden sollte und mit der man nicht…

„Fertig."

…

Mour blickte von seinen Aufgaben hoch und schaute Lucas direkt ins Gesicht, bevor ihm dieser mit seinen Berechnungen vor der Nase herum wedelte. Der Blick des Mathelehrers glitt wieder zu seinen Aufgaben. Er war gerade einmal bei der dritten Aufgabe angelangt…wie konnte Lucas Bridger da schon fertig sein? „W-was?"

„Mit fertig mein ich, ich bin fertig." Lucas versuchte eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit zu bewahren. „Wie stehts bei Ihnen so?"

Mour blickte den Teenager misstrauisch an und riss ihm die Zettel aus der Hand. „Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass es dir nicht helfen wird, hier einfach was Falsches hinzuschreiben, nur um sagen zu können, dass du erster warst."

Lucas verschränkte die Arme. „Sie können gern drüber schauen. In der Zwischenzeit überprüfe ich einfach mal Ihr Blatt…" Ohne auf eine Erlaubnis zu warten, schnappte sich Lucas besagtes Blatt und einen Rotstift. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden und Mours Aufgaben landeten korrigiert wieder vor ihm. „Glückwunsch, zweieinhalb von zehn Richtigen. Das üben wir besser noch mal…"

Mr. Mour wollte am liebsten platzen vor Wut. Was bildete sich dieser Rotzlöffel ein? „Schauen wir erst einmal, was Sie hier verzapft haben, Mr. Bridger." Er spürte, wie er anfing zu schwitzen. Von so einem würde er sich doch nicht demütigen lassen.

Mal sehen…die Lösungen...waren so weit…alle richtig. Ebenso die Rechnungen. Mour stutzte. Wie konnte das sein? Lucas Bridger musste geschummelt haben.

Nur wie? Es war ja nicht so, dass er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, sich vorzubereiten. Und seine Mitschüler konnten ihm gar nicht helfen, denn sie kannten nicht einmal die Aufgaben. Zudem hatte der Teenager einfach nur dagesessen und augenscheinlich gerechnet. Keine Anzeichen von Kommunikation zwischen ihm und den anderen. Also wie? Wie war das möglich?

Völlig verdattert blickte er wieder hoch. Lucas blickte ihn herausfordernd an. „Wie viele Aufgaben sind richtig gelöst, sagten Sie?" Er hielt sich eine Hand hinter sein rechtes Ohr, als wollte er besser verstehen, was sein Gegenüber zu sagen hatte.

Mour schluckte. „Zehn von zehn."

Die Klasse sah dies als Zeichen aufzuspringen und zu jubeln. Ein paar schafften es nebenbei noch Lucas zu gratulieren, während andere schon beinahe wie in Trance über diesem Glück steckten. Keine Hausaufgaben für einen Monat, wer hätte das noch für möglich gehalten?

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?" Mour ringte um Fassung. „Sie müssen irgendwie betrogen haben."

„Wie hätte ich das machen sollen?", entgegnete Lucas.

Es war unmöglich, Mour wusste das. „Aber…"

Lucas hielt ihm eine Hand hin, welche von Mr. Mour nur verwirrt angestarrt wurde. Sollte er dem Sieger jetzt gratulieren?

„Wolenczak. Meine richtiger Name ist Lucas Wolenczak." Wolenczak? Mehr als nur perplex schüttelte er die ihm gereichte Hand. „Falls ich Sie jetzt ein wenig außer Fassung gebracht haben sollte, tut es mir…fast leid, aber ich hatte so viel Spaß in ihrem Unterricht, ich musste mich doch erkenntlich zeigen."

„W-Wolenczak? So wie Lawrence Wolenczak?"

„Mein Vater."

„Aber Ihr Vater ist doch…"

„Schön wär's…" Lucas lachte trocken. „Ich weiß ich weiß, verwirrend nicht? Captain Bridger wird später ebenfalls hier erscheinen und alles noch einmal genau erklären. Bis dahin wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn Sie offiziell bestätigen, dass die Sache mit den Hausaufgaben geregelt ist. Sie wollen doch nicht als schlechter Verlierer dastehen?"

„Aber…wie?" Mour konnte es noch immer nicht ganz fassen. Selbst wenn er Lawrence Wolenczaks Sohn war, hieß das doch nicht, dass…okay, was machte er sich vor? Es machte durchaus Sinn. Äpfel fielen nie weit vom Stamm, richtig? Und wenn Lucas Wolenczak nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen war, so sollte man nicht zu überrascht sein. Dennoch…"Was geht hier denn eigentlich vor?"

Lucas verschränkte die Arme.

Mour seufzte. „Schon gut, ich weiß wenn ich geschlagen bin. Keine Hausaufgaben für einen Monat!", verkündete er der Klasse. Er rieb sich die Schläfen. „Und nun wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, Mr. Wolenczak, wenn Sie mir erklären könnten, was…"

„Aber aber…" Lucas war gerade damit beschäftigt seinen Tisch wieder zurecht zu rücken und setzte sich. „Die wertvolle Unterrichtszeit!" Er tippte ein paar Mal auf seine Uhr und schickte Mour damit beinahe endgültig an den Rande eines Zusammenbruchs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Und, was hat er nun gesagt?", fragte Lenny mit großen Augen.

Lucas lachte. „Der hat nen totalen Anfall bekommen und wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, wie er mit mir reden sollte. Er meinte allerdings, dass ihm nun im Nachhinein einiges klar geworden ist und hat sich sogar entschuldigt mich des Schummelns verdächtig zu haben."

„Nein!" Nen konnte es nicht glauben.

„Doch doch. Entschuldigen kann er sich also auch. Ich glaube er sieht in meinem Vater so etwas wie einen Volkshelden oder so was. Der musste sich zusammenreißen mir nicht plötzlich die Füße zu lecken oder so." Lucas verzog das Gesicht.

In dem Moment fuhr ein Wagen der UEO vor und Kristin und Ben stiegen aus diesem aus. Beide grüßten die anderen drei Jungs und gesellten sich zu ihnen.

„Ist Nathan immer noch in der Schule?", fragte Dr. Westphalen.

„Ja, er klärt noch das ein oder andere mit Mr. Mour und dem Direx", antwortete Lucas.

Kristin stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Dass er auch immer so trödeln muss. Ich schau mal, ob ich ihn nicht da raus bekomme. Die seaQuest wartet schließlich und ich will nicht als Letztes dort erscheinen. Wer weiß, was wir von den anderen zu hören bekommen." Entschlossen marschierte sie auf das Schulgebäude zu.

Lucas blickte seine neu gewonnen Freunde an. „Also, passt mir gut auf meine Kätzchen auf und lass ja Charlie nicht zu nah an sie heran. Ich will keine Klagen hören."

„Ich beschütze sie mit meinem Leben!", schwur Nen und hob die Hand.

„Und ich pass auf, dass Charlie keine Dummheiten macht…also zumindest was die Kätzchen angeht", fügte Lenny hinzu.

„Und wir sehen uns hoffentlich online." Chris verschränkte die Arme. „Sonst hörst du von mir, in Form eines Virus. Ich würds mir also überlegen."

Lucas lachte. „Versuch es ruhig, du wirst wenig Glück haben. Aber ich denke, das wird auch gar nicht nötig sein. Wir hören voneinander." Die vier Jungs nickten sich zu und lächelten.

„Okay, ich hab ihn!" Kristin kam mit einem Captain im Schlepptau aus dem Schulgebäude und rauschte auf das Auto zu.

Bridger befreite sich aus ihrem Todesgriff und lachte. „Was ist Lucas, hast du dich verabschiedet?"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Och, ich denke." Die anderen drei Jungs nickten.

„Huch? Das geht aber kurz und schmerzlos bei euch", wunderte sich der Captain. „Na schön, war nett euch kennen gelernt zu haben." Er gab jedem der Jungen seine Hand und verabschiedete sich. Dr. Westphalen tat es ihm gleich und drückte jedem noch eine kleine Schachtel Kekse in die Hand. „Vielen Danke für eure Hilfe und dass ihr so gute Freunde für Lucas wart." Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr anderes und drückte jeden einzelnen von ihnen noch einmal.

„H-hör auf Mum, das is peinlich!", beschwerte sich Lucas und musste erst einmal sich selbst hören, um da etwas festzustellen. „I-ich meine Dr. Westphalen." So bekam Lucas auch noch sein Fett weg und landete in einer Umarmung.

„Wir verabschieden uns doch gar nicht!", protestierte er.

„Ach du!" Kristin lachte. „Komm du mir mal nach Hause." Damit war auch sie auf dem Weg zum Auto. „Kommen Sie, Krieg!", rief sie dem Versorgungsoffizier noch zu.

Dieser blickte in die Viererrunde vor ihm.

„Und Ben, das geht klar ja?", fragte Lucas grinsend und blickte zu seinen Freunden, denen ebenfalls ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht stand.

Ben lächelte. „Selbstverständlich. Macht euch keine Sorgen, dein großer Bruder Ben kümmert sich um alles. Wenn die Zeit für die nächsten Ferien gekommen sind, dann dockt die seaQuest gerade zufällig an einer Kolonie an, wenn ihr dann da seid, schleuse ich euch an Bord. Aber sagt keinem ein Wort – das kostet mich sonst Kopf und Kragen."

Die Jungs grinsten noch intensiver. „Keine Sorge Ben", erklärte Lucas siegessicher und schaute „seine Jungs" an. „Wir können ein Geheimnis für uns behalten."

ENDE…?


End file.
